An interrupt is a signal (e.g., provided by hardware or software) to a processor indicating an event that needs attention. The interrupt may alert the processor to a condition that requires interruption of an action (e.g., execution of program code) that the processor is performing. The processor may respond by suspending performance of the action and calling an interrupt service routine (ISR) to deal with the event.